


Warming Of The Heart

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: 7.2 timeline, Away from the Broken Shore, F/M, Illidan is naturally warm, Maiev has friends, Making fire through friction, Meta-sex, Northrend, Smut, Storm Peaks, Stuck in a snow storm, The Time-Lost Proto-drake, metamorphized Illidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24438184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: Maiev only wanted to get away from the fight of the Legion for one day, and thankfully, a friend invited her over in Northrend.How could she have guessed that she would be stuck in a snowstorm with Illidan?
Relationships: Maiev Shadowsong & Original Female Character, Maiev Shadowsong/Illidan Stormrage
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Warming Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akashita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akashita/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> First of all, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHITA! 
> 
> Yep, I finally succeeded to publish your birthday fic on your birthday x) (My sleep doesn't thanks me tho)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Groaning, Maiev curled a little more on herself, cursing to not have taken her armor with her for once. A small white cloud escaped her lips and she frowned as she looked at it, another proof that she wasn’t as indestructible as she wanted to make people believe. Maybe it was time to admit that she was fallible.  
  
At the entrance of the cave, it was impossible to see the outside with the snow storming and creating a wall of snow, locking the Warden inside if she didn’t want to die out there. Despite that she had never been scared of traveling no matter what the weather was, as her armor was made specifically to protect her from anything, this time, she felt hopeless. Her armor was waiting for her in Deliverance Point, carefully hidden in her tent so no one could find it, but Maiev was stuck in a cave in Storm Peaks for maybe forever.  
  
On the other side, Illidan was breathing in his hands, in the hope to warm them. His eyes not leaving Maiev, who was avoiding his gaze. As Maiev clearly didn’t want anything to do with him at that moment, he looked around the small cave they were trapped in and laid back against the wall. His fingers began to strum on his legs and he hummed a song he had on his mind. He only wanted the time to pass faster.

  
A few hours before, Maiev was making her way towards K3.   
  
She needed a break from all the fight happening on the Broken Shore and she only wanted some time thinking about anything else than the Legion and the possibility of their planet being doomed. At first, she had no idea what to do to change her mind, then, she got a pleasant surprise to receive a letter from an unlikely friend. Nadiya was a goblin, happy-go-lucky, and extremely adventurous. They met in Booty Bay, as Maiev was taking a vacation from the Vault once she felt that she was becoming even crazier than usual, and the young goblin became a breath of fresh air for the Warden.   
  
She had decided to travel without any attachment from her job; armor-less and using only her first name, allowing her to travel with as much anonymity that she could have. The traveler’s places were her favorites, cities where the population was always changing, and where you could almost invent yourself a life, as you couldn’t know if the people you met would still be there in the morning. And Booty Bay was exactly one of those places.  
  
The evening was promising as it had been extremely boring until there, and the boring it had been, the more likely someone would start a bar brawl. The tension was tangible. Everyone who was sitting in the inn was eye-siding the others, expecting and waiting for someone to shout, to throw the first person. And finally, a gnome flew across the room. Immediately, everyone stood up and the fight began. Maiev threw punches left and right, not caring about who she was punching, as long as her fists were touching something. She got thrown backward and her back hit the counter, her only reaction was to laugh with the sudden flow of adrenaline.  
  
“Get down!” she heard coming from the back.  
  
Maiev barely got the time to do it that an arrow with a suction cup hit her current attacker right in the face. As she rose her head, she saw the goblin, standing on the counter with a bow in her hand and non-lethal arrows in a quiver.  
  
“Thanks!”  
  
“Watch out!” The goblin replied, already firing another arrow in an orc’s face who was holding a chair.

Quickly, Maiev went down and swept her leg to make the orc fall on his back, and the goblin jumped on him right in the stomach, finishing the orc. A troll, who was helping the orc to fight, tried to grab the goblin, but Maiev went and punched them first, throwing them a few feet away. The young goblin laughed and high fived Maiev, sealing their partnership for the evening. 

When the guards finally showed up, every fighter who could still move left the inn without further notice, avoiding all consequences for the fight. And it was the case for Maiev and her future newfound-friend. The goblin jumped on her shoulders, shooting a few last arrows to knock down people, while Maiev began to run out of the inn, and far enough to not get caught by the guards. In all of her brawl fight, she never got caught and it wasn’t that day that it would start. They stopped at the dock and they laughed together from the shot of adrenaline it gave them and finally, they sat, feet over the sea, and talked a little.

“I’m Nadiya!” said the Goblin, reaching her hand.

“Maiev,” the Warden replied, wondering for a moment how she could become friends with a goblin, but it was quickly out of her mind.

Following that night, it wasn’t rare that Maiev and Nadiya were contacting each other to arrange a meeting, mostly to do some activities requiring recklessness, being fast, and more importantly for Maiev, being away from her responsibilities from time to time. And in Deliverance Point, she got a letter from the young goblin, urging her to Northrend if she wanted to see something absolutely incredible and helps a friend in need. It was why she went to K3 instead of saying to the Broken Shore that day.

“Maiev! You could come!” Happily shouted the goblin as she jumped into the arms of the Warden once she entered the inn of the goblin city.

“Well, your letter seemed to suggest that it was really important and pressing, so I came as fast as I could.”

“Nice! You did well. Come sit with me, I’ll explain everything,” Nadiya said as she showed a table with lots of papers on it.  
Maiev walked with her and sat at the table, quickly ordering two beers to a waiter as they passed by them. On the table, there were two maps of the Storm Peaks: one with scribbles that looked like paths on it, one without anything on it. Around it, a lot of papers and drawings from some kind of flying beast. The Warden looked at it with a rising eyebrow, wondering what Nadiya got herself stuck again.

“So…Here’s the thing,” began the goblin. “Rumors tells that Storm Peaks would be the home of a rare proto-drake, the kind that you can only see once in a lifetime. And another rumor is saying that it could pretty much appear in the next few days, starting today.”

“And you want to put your hand on it isn’t it?”  
“Yes!” Nadiya shouted, sparkles in her eyes. “We are going to patrol on strategic paths.”

With those words, she pointed at the scribbled map.

“I was going to draw the paths on the second one when you got here,” the goblin specified. “Anyway, we’ll go on those paths and be very careful of our surroundings in case of the proto-drake flying by.”

She slid a drawing of what was looking like a yellow proto-drake towards Maiev.

“When we find it, we only have to keep it on hold until I can tame that beautiful beast.”

Maiev was grabbing the different papers from the table while she was listening to Nadiya. Reports from witnesses through the years; a picture of Nadiya from her vacation in Uldum; peoples bragging about killing it; an ad for Dun Niffelem’s incredible Snow Cones, a must-taste from all of Storm Peaks; written memories from peoples who tried to hunt the Drake and their advice. Useful and useless   
stuff all at the same place. Exactly how Nadiya would proceed. It made Maiev smile.

“Here’s your beers,” interrupted the waiter, putting the steins on the table.

Maiev quickly thanked them and went back to the papers.

“As the place is gigantic, I guess we will go separately to cover more ground,” she thought out loud. 

“But if I am the one who finds it? Do we have a way to communicate?”

“Yep! Got some communicators from Gazlowe,” she said as she put two metallic bricks on the table. 

“You just have to push that button here, and I’ll hear anything you say as long as you hold it. Same for me.”

Maiev took one of them and looked at it, wincing at the mention that it was some goblin’s technology. Clearly not the best.

“Will it be alright? Won’t explode in our faces?”

“Nope, Gazlowe promised it to me. He just warned me that it might not work in the case of a snowstorm, but it’s because they couldn’t test them in those conditions.”

Maiev winced a little more. Of course, they had to be in a place where the objects could dysfunction. Of course! But with how trusting Nadiya was, and the sparkles in her eyes every time she looked at the drawings of the proto-drake, Maiev was convinced to not make any further comment and just help her friend. They agreed on which paths they would take to find the beast; finished their drinks and paid for them; then, left the inn.

Despite that the sky was covered in ominous grey clouds, Maiev decided that everything would go well, no matter that anything could go wrong in the end. It’s not like there would be a snowstorm, cutting all communication with the only person who knew she was there; or that the Proto-drake would try to maul her to death; or even worst, walking into Illidan. Just thinking of that last possibility, she laughed at how stupid it was. Even when she was on another continent, she wouldn’t stop thinking about him. 

She sighed and stood up, stretching her arms up in the air. It had been a good hour since Maiev began to wait for the beast to show up, hiding near bushes, listening to every sound that would announce the coming of the Proto-drake, but in the end, nothing in sight. She really wanted to help Nadiya, but the sky was getting greyer and greyer, more than usual and she was currently in the middle of nowhere, without talking about the fact that she hadn’t her armor with her that could protect her. Going back to K3 seemed to be the best idea, she would only need to warn Nadiya about her plans while doing so. The Goblin might be wanting the flying beast, but she wasn’t going to let her friends freeze to death for it.

Jumping back to a clearing, Maiev took some cues from the landmarks to orientate herself and began to walk. The first snowflakes began to swirl around her and she knew it was the right thing to do. She grabbed the communicator and pressed the button, explaining in a few words what she was doing, only to get a muffled reply as the communicator began to dysfunction. The soft snow was crushing under her steps and cold wind hit her face, making her frown but mostly close her eyes, only to regret reopening them. Right in front of her, there was a purple stain that she would always recognize, Illidan. Looking almost lost, but mostly confused as to why the Warden was also there and without her armor nonetheless.

“What are you doing here?” Barked Maiev immediately. “Khadgar sent you on my tracks? Or did you follow me?”

“Neither of those,” he replied. “I am here for my own reasons.”

“That is?”

“I don’t see why I should tell you,” he replied, looking up as the snowflakes became bigger.

Maiev squinted suspiciously as one of the Titans’ buildings was visible in the background. Suddenly, she had no doubt that Illidan was there for those, probably in search of some underground powers to add to those he already had. But the falling snow began to make it difficult to see the other and Maiev was now squinting to grab a sight of the color purple. 

“We should cover ourselves!” shouted Illidan through the howling wind. 

“What?!”

Illidan groaned and walked to Maiev, then, used a wing to cover them from the snow.

“We have to get out of the storm,” he repeated. “Where can we go?”

“I don’t know, we’re too far from any city!” she screamed through the snow.

Illidan looked around, using his spectral sight to see through the storm, and finally noticed what looked like a cavern somewhere near them. He looked back at Maiev, already hugging herself and having a harder time dealing with the snow, even if she wouldn’t admit it.

“There’s a cavern up there,” he said, pointing at it. “Come, it’ll be better than nothing.” 

With those words, he reached his hand to her. She glared at him but still approached hers, unsure of herself. So, he took it by himself and brought the Warden close to him. Then, he spread one of his wings above her, protecting her from the falling snow. Following it, they began to run towards the shelter.

As soon as they stepped in, Maiev took back her hand and went to sit in a corner, away from Illidan.  
  
  
“So, what were you doing here?” Asked Illidan, unnerved by the silence that had taken over the cavern for over two hours.

Maiev looked at the side and curled a little more on herself, in the vain hope to get warmer.

“I-I was helping a-a friend,” she replied, her voice shaking from the cold.

“Oh, what’s their name?” 

It was a genuine question. He had no will to tease her about some subjects, like the fact that she admitted having friends, mostly because he knew she wouldn’t be able to properly react. And sometimes, it was good to have a simple conversation, without trying to get at each other’s throats.

“Na-Nadiya. She-She wanted to ta-tame a rare Pro-Proto-Dra-Drake.”

“Do you think she’s safe?” he asked, looking at the storm outside.

“I-I hope.”

Maiev was now brushing her arms, in the hope to warm them. From time to time, she was yawning silently, shaking from all of her body, and Illidan almost felt bad that the cold wasn’t bothering him that much. 

“And-And you? What we-were you do-doing here?” She asked, glaring suspiciously at him.

He had a small laugh and scratched the back of his neck.

“Nothing important, really. I was just walking around.”

“I do-don’t believe you,” she replied.

Immediately, she sneezed, loudly. Her body kept shivering and she was muttering between her teeth, cursing every decision she took that led her to that moment. Meanwhile, Illidan gently brushed his arms, feeling cold but not enough to get in the same state as Maiev. As he heard her yawn once again, probably fighting to not fall asleep, he realized he couldn’t let her get hurt, or worse, die, there. Khadgar wouldn’t be happy if it was happening, but most importantly, Illidan didn’t really wish for something bad to happen to her.

“Maiev,” he said, grabbing her attention.

She only hummed as she rose her head from her legs, looking at him with one eye as the other was covered by the falling hair over her face.

“I know you won’t like it, but maybe I can help with the cold.”

With that, he spread one of his wings, opening a way towards him and he reached a hand towards her, inviting her over. Understanding the cuddling invitation, she groaned to herself and got happy that any reddish color on her face could be interpreted as an effect of the cold, and not a blush.

“Why-Why do you th-think I-I would accept and-and not pre-prefer death?” she defied him.

“Because you aren’t someone that will let something as mundane as the cold kill her. You are too reckless for that,” he explained. “And there’s no way you would accept to die before me.”

He saw a smile growing on her face at those words.

“You-You know me we-well,” she admitted.

As she looked towards him, still reaching out his hand towards her, she sighed, got resigned to her fate, and she began to slide towards him. She didn’t have the strength to stand up and walk, so, she dragged herself on the ground until she was next to Illidan. There, she sat at his side, deciding that it was just enough. But then, he put a hand over her shoulder and she almost jumped away. Not because he touched her, but because the touch was warm, not burning hot, but warm enough to surprise her. At that moment, she knew she was going to need him. 

“Why-Why are you wa-warm?” she asked, eye-siding his body that was only covered with pants.

“One of the good sides of being a demon I guess,” he smiled.

“Bastard,” she muttered.

She could feel the hand on her shoulder, and the arm going through her upper back, and it was so warm compared to the rest of her body that she began to crave it. 

“Do-Does it bo-bother you if I-I get closer?” she asked, her voice breaking from the cold, but also from her embarrassment. 

“As long as it isn’t to stab me,” he chuckled.  
Maiev rolled her eyes to the sky and sighed out loud, interrupted by a sneeze from her. Meanwhile, Illidan opened a little more his arms so Maiev could get closer to him, but she knew she needed way more than just a sideway hug to get better. Before he could react, she climbed on him, sitting on his laps and facing him, chest against chest. Quickly, she buried her face against his skin and squeezed him.

“Maiev?” 

“Sh-Shut up,” she muttered against him.

She felt him shrugging in a way that said he was accepting his fate and he put his hands around her, gently brushing them against her to create warm friction. Closing her eyes, she tried to concentrate on the warm, and quickly, she got to notice that some parts of his body were warmer than the rest and it was his tattoos, radiating a lulling warm. And the more she felt his warm, the closer she wanted to get. Unconsciously, she began to rub her chest against him, her eyes closed and face stuck in his neck. His hands began to travel down her body, grabbing her ass as he helped her to go up and down, slowly, and his breath became shorter, warmer against her skin. 

A moan escaped her lips.

It surprised her so much that she stopped moving, eyes wide open as Illidan stayed silent, just a faint smile on his face. She whimpered, hating to feel so weak for once and buried her face in his neck, perfectly knowing there was no coming back.

“I…I need you, please,” she whispered, her hands grabbing his shoulders desperately.

“Do,” he replied, a growl dying in his throat.

Her colds fingers slid all over his chest, almost making him shaking from the sensation, and they reached his belt. Gently, Maiev slipped her fingers under it, brushing his dick, almost completely hard. She was breathing heavily in his neck and with his hands over her ass, he pulled her away to give her the possibility to free it. Like the rest of his body, it was warm, and Maiev had no doubt she needed it more than never. Keeping his hands over her bum, Illidan gently grabbed the edge of her pants and her panties, and slid them down just enough to allow himself a way in. Meanwhile, she stroked him to make him fully hard. 

“Go on,” he whispered with a faint smile.

“Don’t make me hate myself for this,” she only asked. 

“You won’t.”

She brought herself above him and grabbed his dick, immobilizing it at her entrance, and then, she slowly went down on him, taking him inside her as much as she could. Her body kept shaking as she hugged him harder. A small moan escaped her lips.

“Feels good. Thanks.”

“Can you move?” Inquired Illidan.

Maiev slowly went up, sliding around his dick, only to go back down slowly.

“Yes.”

Following it, she began to rub herself more and more against Illidan. Her front was getting warmer with the friction from their body, her back enjoyed the caress from his hands, and her inside got to enjoy his length, sliding in and out of her. Every time she would withdraw, the sudden cold was making her shivers and she would immediately go down again to feel warm again. Around them, Illidan’s wings were surroundings them, keeping the warmth between them.

“Is the warm enough?” asked Illidan, his eyes shining brighter than usual.

Maiev knew she would survive with what she currently had, but she was intrigued to know what Illidan could offer her in the case it wasn’t enough.

“I’m still a little cold,” she said, keeping her face buried in his neck.

“Alright, get out,” he told her.

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what would happen and why they would stop there. Still, she got up again and balanced herself on his tip, well decided to not let him go that easily. But then, everything became bigger. The tip at her entrance; the chest that she was hugging; the hands over her body. She looked up and got welcomed by black smoking skin and bright green tattoos, but more importantly, a bigger Illidan than the usual. His demonic form. Just by standing next to him, she felt that the warm became hotter with that form and she almost felt sweat dripping from her body. With a quick look down, she noticed that his dick was way bigger than before, but it wasn’t going to stop her.

“Thanks,” she smiled.

Slowly, to get used to that new thickness, she went down once again on him. He was silent, unlike Maiev who moaned loudly as she took him whole. Once she sat back on his laps, completely filled by his dick, she let herself fall against his chest, her breathing heavier and shorter, but a really big smile on her face. With the warm from his body and the feeling of his dick inside her, Maiev almost felt tempted to just fall asleep there, and she had no doubt that it wouldn’t be the last time that they would do something like that. She wasn’t going to let him forget about that moment, even back in Deliverance Point.

“You should move,” he finally said, his voice deeper with a demonic taint to it. “Or I will have to take matters in my own hands.”

Maiev immediately saw herself being impaled by that beast recklessly until she would pass out and for a moment, she thought that it would probably be the best thing to happen to her today. But she also knew she would need to keep some control. So, she began to go up and down again.

Every move was sending her on the edge and with the snow storm thundering outside the cavern, she decided that being silent wasn’t for today. She screamed out everything. Pleasure. Orgasm. His name. And finally, she arched her back as she sat down again, her orgasm hitting her. She fell back against his legs, her mouth open in ecstasy, and her eyes looking somewhere else. Illidan watched her, keeping his hands over her hips, doing his best to control himself before the demon within would convince him to fully take the control. And finally, she came back.

“Thanks,” she laughed.

“You’re welcome,” he smirked back.

She kept looking at his face, looking monstrous but she didn’t mind as she always knew he was a monster. But right now, she couldn’t care less to be right. She went back to grab his shoulders and raised herself again, slid on his dick even more easily after her orgasm soaked him. But this time, she kept getting up until she reached his face and kissed him. She felt the surprise as he almost pulled away, but quickly, he opened his mouth and he began to devour her, kissing back with passion.

With his hands over her ass, he began to slide her down his dick by himself while they kept kissing like crazy, Maiev’s voice often dying on his lips as he was making her hit orgasms after orgasms. And finally, he felt that he had enough and drop her on his dick one last time and released himself with one deep powerful growl. Maiev fell against his chest, breathing heavily as he did the same and they laughed, still in the bliss of the orgasms. 

Slowly, Illidan got out of Maiev and hugged her as he dropped his demonic form, too exhausted to maintain it. Against him, Maiev threw her arms around his neck as she played with his hair, looking at him with a genuine smile. As he smiled back, she got up again and put her lips on him, giving him one last kiss that he gave back with pleasure. And after that, they parted ways but stayed in each other arms, Illidan’s wings making sure the warm that they had produced wouldn’t leave them any time soon.

“So…” began Maiev, enjoying using his chest as a pillow. “What were you doing here?”

He chuckled and shook his head.

“I can’t tell you, it’s stupid actually.”

“I will only laugh if it’s really, really stupid,” she promised.

Illidan looked around, trying to decide if it was worth it, and finally gave up.

“You heard about those Snow Cones from Dun Niffelem?”

She hummed a yes.

“Well, I heard adventurers talking about it as if it was the best thing in the world and I wanted to try. But I don’t really know the geography here and I still decided to not take a map.”

He felt her body shaking against him as she was trying to repress her laugh.

“I was completely lost when we met,” finally admitted Illidan. “You were probably the last person I wanted to see at that moment.”

Maiev finally gave up and laughed out loud, but Illidan wasn’t angry at her. 

“Can’t believe you got lost for food,” she finally said once she calmed down. 

“Well, it happened,” he smiled.

The exhaustion slowly got them. Maiev fell asleep first, lulled by Illidan’s warm and peaceful breathing. Himself followed quickly as the snowstorm finally calmed down outside.

  
“Maiev? Maiev!” Screamed a voice that she knew.

As if she had been shocked, Maiev jumped away from Illidan’s arms, even if he kept a hold over her waist.

“Nadiya?” The Warden asked, turning towards the entrance where the goblin was standing, bow in her hands.

“By the name of a leprous gnome! You’re alive! Thank your Goddess.”

“How did you find me?” she asked, still not completely awake.

“The communicators have a tracker built within – Hey who’s that?” she interrupted herself, pointing at Illidan, who was waking up with a groan.

Maiev looked at the hybrid, slowly emerging from the sleep state, and then, went back towards Nadiya.

“That’s Illidan…Another friend of mine.” 

“Friend?” he muttered in a way that only Maiev could hear him. “Then I can’t even imagine what you do with a partner.”

She gave him a light slap on the arm and quickly got up, jumping back on her feet. Then, she grabbed the hand Illidan was reaching to help him to get up and they walked towards the goblin, Illidan stretching to finish waking up from his slumber.

“We should hurry before there’s another snowstorm,” urged Nadiya. “We should go back to K3.”

“Wait,” stopped Maiev. “I’m hungry and I think that Dun Niffelem is closer, why not going there instead?”

At her side, Illidan groaned and laughed, perfectly knowing why she would ask that, but didn’t say anything.

“Oh yeah, why not!” replied Nadiya. “I heard that their Snow Cones were to die for.”

Illidan chuckled again as they began to walk away. Quickly, he got closer to Maiev and put an arm around her waist, but instead of getting away or forcing him to move away his arm, she sighed with resignation.

“To keep you warm,” he whispered in her ears.

“Please, do,” she replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Unfortunately, English isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics, or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> or on Discord
> 
> https://discord.gg/nvKggwc (An Illidan/Maiev Discord)
> 
> Later!
> 
> (Comments are welcomed and appreciated :D)


End file.
